The Nightmare
by SS4SonGokou
Summary: A cool story I did on Goku from DBZ


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't take credit for the DBZ characters in anyway. They belong to there creators. This is my first fanfic please let me know what you think. SS4SonGokou  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a day just like any other day. Goku roled over in bed and woke up. As usual Chi Chi had been up for an hour prepareing breakfast. Goku got out of bed and got dressed. After doing a hundred pushups and situps Goku came down stairs. Chi Chi was over by the stove waiting for breakfast to finish. Goku lifted of the ground an inch or two slowly flowting over to Chi Chi not making a sound. Goku sliped his arms around Chi Chi stratiling her. She turned around looking deep into his eyes. Goku leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning Chi Chi." Goku released her and went over to the kitchen table and sat down. "O.K. Goku, I know when your trying to butter me up. What are you up to?" Goku replied "Nothing honest." Chi Chi looked over at him, "Yeah right, I know you better than anyone else. You want something." Goku looked at her reluctently, "Chi Chi I want to go to another planet and test the full extent of my powers." Chi Chi's jaw droped, she thought about it for minute and responded, "Go ahead, I can't stop you. Just don't be gone long, I can't stand being apart from you." "Thank you, this really means alot to me, I'll only be gone a day." Chi Chi asked, "When are you going to leave?" "Today, the sooner the better." Chi Chi looked over at him and said, "Well then you had better have breakfast before you go." After Goku finished breakfast Goku got up kissed Chi Chi on the cheek and walked out of the house. Chi Chi followed him outside. Goku put two fingers between his eyes. "Goodbye Chi Chi, I love you." And at that moment Goku dissappeared.  
  
Chapter 2. The Deserted Planet  
  
Goku appeared on a deserted planet. The gravity was very intense, at least 100x Earth's normal gravity. There was nothing but grey and brown rock. There was mountains on 3 sides. Goku thought to himself, "Time to get started." Goku began powering up. The ground started shaking violently and it split in all directions around Goku. Goku transformed into a level 3 Super Saiayn. He consentrated and made a copy of himself with the multi form technique. They flew at each other, when they connected the ground shook. After that a barage of punching and kicking combinations took place. This went on for some time. Later on Goku looked at Goku, one had blood driping from his forhead and blood driped from the mouth of the other Goku. Both of them flew straightup into the air and in unison they put there hands together. They drew there hands bck to one side. Energy began forming in the hands. They power up to there maximum level. Lightning began to come down out of the sky because of the extreme amount of energy being put out. They spoke, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." A massive energy beam shot from each of there hands. The massive beams collided. The planet threatened to explode. Neither one could overtake the other because there power levels where the same. All of a sudden something happened. Electricity circled where the beams where connected. They tried to stop but they couldn't. All of a sudden there was a massive expolsion. Goku returned to normal. He couldn't see anything due to the dust. He got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He looked around to see the amount of damage, and up in the air where the beams had exploded there was a black hole. It was black as the darkest of night. It was radiating purple light. Goku showed no fear andflew up to it to get a closer look. He studied it for a minute. Then he reached out and touched it. There was a flash of bright light and Goku was in another place.  
  
Chapter 3. Where Am I  
  
Goku looked around. He was in a city or at least whats left of a city. It was in ruins. Buildings falling down, the streets where cracked, and strange vehicles where smashed and turned over. Then he noticed something horrible, there were dead bodies and skeletons everywhere. Goku thought ot himself,"What happened here." Then in the back goround there was an expolsion and he could hear people screaming. Goku took off toward the rising smoke. He could hear more blast going off. It sounded like a war. Sure enough Goku looked down at a battlefield. There was a small band of humans taking on a hord of robots. The robots looked like metal skeletons armed with some kind of blasters. Goku decided to intervean. Goku flew down between the two parties. The humans where stunned and stoped firing. The robots aquired Goku as there new target. The robots opened fire on Goku. The blast pounded Goku. He was consumed by fire and smoke. The robots stoped, unable to see if there target was destroyed. There was a flash of light as Goku powered up blowing the smoke away. Goku raised his hand and blasted the robots. The robots where vaporized. Goku turned to the remaining people and walked toward them. They shouted with joy. Goku walked up to the person in charge. She was about 5'10" brown hair that went to her shoulders, he eyes where blue, and she wore a red tanktop and a torn pair of geans. She had odviously see better days. She put here balster into a holster she wore on her hip. She looked Goku over and spoke, "Thanks for your help stranger. My name is Yuri. Where very greatful." "My name is Goku and I need some information." "We'll tell you anything you want to know just as soon as we get underground before reinforcements arrive." She walked over to what looked like a sewer grate and opened it. "Alright everyone lets Hall ass." She jumped down the opening. Goku followed.  
  
Chapter 4. Underground  
  
Goku followed Yuri down the long tunnels. The tunnels opened up into a large cavern. It was an underground city full of pain and dispair. A small boy ran up to Yuri and huged her. "Mommy you made it back." Yes and it's all thanks to this man." The small boy looked over at Goku and said, Thank you mister." "O.K. you run along and play." The samll boy ran off. "That was my son Joseph." Goku asked," What happened here?" "It's a long story." Goku replied, "Well it looks like I have time." Yuri began,"This was once a beautiful planet, lush and green. It was peaceful there has never been a war so we didn't have any weapons. This city once flourished. Then the ship came, there was thousands. Then the robots came. They slaughtered almost everyone. Only a few of us survived and made it underground. We managed to secure a few weapons and we try to fight back but we are few and we lose at least one person everyday. It is just a matter of time till we are completely wiped out." Goku asked, "Who is controling there robots?" "Thats the thing we don't know and we don't know why he attacked. I saw him once and the only way to describe how he looks is a demon from hell." Goku asked, "Do you know where he is and can you take me there?" "I know where he is but it would be suicide." Goku replied, "I will try to stop him." "O.K. I will take you there but when we get there I am gone. I have a son to think about. I won't commit suicide and I would like to add I think you damned crazy." Goku replied, "Yeha but that has never stoped me before."  
  
Chapter 5. Showdown  
  
Yuri and Goku emerged from the underground tunnels. Yuri pointed to a building,"He is in there." Goku looked at the building and before he could say anything Yuri was gone. Goku made his way to the building, amazingly there was no guards. He entered the building. It looked like a former ballroom. It was houge and had a marble floor. In the center of the room there was a thrown with a giant figure sitting on it. Goku thought to himself Yuri was right he does look like a demon from hell. He looked like Piccolo only red and he was twice the size of Frieza in his second form, and he had horns on the top of his head, and he had wings like a dragon. The figure spoke in a demonic voice," Who dares disturb me?" Goku replied," I am Goku and I have come to stop you." The demon laughed," You think you can stop me. We shall see." Goku replied," Before we fight I want to know who you are and why did you attack this planet." The demon looked at Goku with glowing yellow eyes and said," My name is Lotack the Destroyer of World's and I attacked this planet because I was bored." Goku looked mader than he ever looked before. "You mean to tell me you slaughtered all these people because you where bored?" Lotack replyed "Yes." Goku transformed into a level 3 Super Saiyan and flew straight toward Lotack and knocked him through the back wall. Lotack got up off the ground uneffected. "I see you have some power, but I asure you it is nothing compared to mine." Goku attacked with punches and kicks but the demon never flinched. Goku applied a massive uppercut to Lotack. The demon was still uneffected. Lotack punched Goku in the gut and Goku fell to his knees followed by a kick to the head that knocked Goku through a near by building. Goku was hurt and hurt bad and he didn't have any Senzu Beans. Goku didn't know what to do. The demon started walking toward him. Goku was losing power fast. He could only think of one thing to do. He stood up and stagered. Goku flew and Lotack again only he flew past him this time. Goku grabed Lotacks horns form behind and with all his strength he threw the demon into the air. The demon stoped in mid air about a mile up. Goku power up to his maximum power level and realeased the bigest Kamehameha Wave he had ever realeased. The energy ball reached the demon and he knocked it away like it was nothing. Goku had power back down to normal. Goku stared in horror. Lotack raised his hand and pointed it at Goku. "I grow tired of this planet. Time to destory it." Lotack released an energy blast that had to be half a mile wide. There was nothing Goku could do. All his power had left him. All Goku could do was think of Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten. The energy ball reached him and he was vaporized.  
  
Chapter 6. The Aftermath  
  
Goku sat straight up in bed. He was sweating and breathing very hard. The jerk woke up Chi Chi. She asked , "Whats the matter? did you have a nightmare?" Goku looked at her and replied, "Yes, worst one I ever had." Chi Chi said," I told you you where going to have nightmares if you sat up watching thoes late night horror movies." Goku replied," You where right it will be a long time before I do that again."  
  
The End.   



End file.
